cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Blue Directorate History
History of the United Blue Directorate Category:United Blue Directorate =The rise and fall of the first United Blue Directorate= New Birth The United Blue Directorate was founded by Lyons in Summer 2007. The UBD was the offspring of DarKwHite which was also founded by Lyons after leaving SOUL. Various Ministers were appointed at this time but after 1 month the alliance was disbanded due to pressures from larger alliances and most importantly upon Lyons himself. In an attempt to maintain stability 2 offshoots of the UBD were formed; United Blue Directorate and United Blue Nations. United Blue Nations The United Blue Nations was formed by 3 former members of the UBD Helghast Reich, Russell07 and GrimCity, Russell07 and GrimCity were both ex ministers in the UBD. This triumvirate ruled until the 3rd of August until it was unanimously decided to take an active role in reforming a United Blue Directorate. United Blue Directorate This offshoot of the original UBD was headed by Lao Tzu Tao backed up by jasonhobbs86. When Lyons decided to reform the UBD (July 18 2007) diplomacy between the original and the new UBD were frail however the new UBD bowed to Lyons authority after some talks. Most notably jasonhobbs86 became an honored member in the reformed UBD and a dedicated graphics designer who was the creator of the alliance flag. Lao Tzu Tao, however, to this day insists that he is the rightful leader of the UBD despite the fact he was banned from the alliance and also from Cybernation's due to cheating. Civil War Back under the rule of Lyons, an order was passed to declare war on the illegitimate UBD. Members were given the chance to join the original UBD or to change their Alliance Affiliation to another alliance. Some nations chose to comply and were spared, others remained insistently stubborn and were ZI'd. =The rise of the second (modern) United Blue Directorate= New Government As the UBD rose in member count it was decided very quickly that a full cabinet was required for the smooth running of the alliance. The first full cabinet of the UBD was as follows: – Lyons - Emperor - Russell07 - Minister of Internal Affairs - Helghast Reich - Minister of Foreign Affairs - Fenrisulfr - Minister of Trade - Beijo - Minister of Finance - GrimCity - Minister of Defense - Jack Hawk - Minister of Recruitment - Jasonhobbs86 - Adviser - mdnss69 - Adviser Seconds from War After merely weeks of full power and progression another strife came about as beijo the minister of finance resigned from her post due to pressures from her former alliance CGN. The UBD and CGN come close to war but successful diplomacy managed to avoid such eventualities. Strength in Numbers The UBD decided to merge with some large unaligned nations on cybernations changed their AA to SiN. One minister; Jack Hawk, resigned in opposition to this move but was welcomed back when the deal fell through Moving on After the failed merge, the UBD became a stable 60 member alliance and appointed 2 new cabinet members to form a full cabinet; Ev1lstereo (Minister of Foreign Affairs) and Ragina FellAngie (Minister of Finance) Government Structure To move to a more democratic stance on internal alliance politics the UBD adopted a semi-democratic system of governing. The democratic parliament, led by a number of councilors devised and approved legislation which was then passed to a general referendum. This system was introduced by Russell07, the then current Minister of Internal Affairs to promote equality and member involvement in legislation. The executive force within the UBD became the ministerial cabinet, again headed by Lyons the Director. The executive had over ruling power over parliament but must enforce and abide by rules approved by the parliamentary process. From this system came the first two, and only, political parties of the United Blue Directorate; The Core, lead by Mdnss69 and The Blue Party, lead by Russell07 Reformation After a slump in recruitment figures over the Christmas period Lyons, the director of UBD, resigned his position, appointing Mdnss69 to be the new Director. Under this new director the alliance managed to turn around and begin once again to recruit a small amount of new members. Later, it was decided that a power share was necessary at the top of the alliance rankings and hence Russell07 suggested that a new system of Directors and Directorates be implemented. This new system which is still in effect today requires a governing body of 4 director to rule the UBD and act as the sovereign power. The Directors positions are; Director General, head of the alliance; Director of Internal Affairs, overseeing finance, recruitment, internal affairs and education; Director of External Affairs, overseeing the Foreign Office, trade and defense and finally Director of Special Operations (previously Democracy), overseeing the smooth running of parliament and any other miscellaneous activities. The Directors of External and Internal Affairs manage all the ministries within the UBD which remain unchanged since the beginning, apart from the addition of an education ministry. This new system prompted a move to a new Zetaboard which allowed for greater management of parliament through the addition of a join-able groups function for political parties. The opening of these new forums was celebrated as the charter was also amended in line with the above changes in government structure. The Rise of the UBD By the summer of 2008 the United Blue Directorate boasted over 120 nations. Most of these were young nations with low NS. Under the direction of the UBD minister of Trade, Winstonopia, a tech dealing program is widely expanded to boost average alliance NS. Recruitment is heavily invested in, the most notably achievement is that of Romny, the minister of recruitment, who recruited 15 members in one day! The united blue directorate also reaches out extend its diplomatic ties with DarkJustice spearheading the foreign ministry. The UBD is always ready to make new friends, especially with those in the blue sphere. By mid-July, the United Blue Directorate is welcomed into ODP partnership with BLEU, signifying a long standing target of the United Blue Directorate. The BLEU-Continuum War The 11th of August 2008 saw CN plunge into war. As ODP members of BLEU, the United Blue Directorate government knew that it was only a matter of time before the war reached the alliance and ordered military preparation to be made ready. After much debate the UBD (a usually peaceful alliance) decided that it had to honor its political ties, and more importantly the bond of friendship with the numerous other alliances in BLEU. Original preparation was focused on the alliances attacking Hyperion, but the preemptive strike by MHA on Genesis on the 13th changed the plan. The Directors spent the next day in touch with Genesis and drawing up target listings. On the 14th of August, 10 minutes before update, the UBD declared war on the Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA). The preemptive strike went reasonably well, with only one nation reporting major losses. On the 15th, the Power Rangers bloc, consisting of CPCN, IPA and TCB, declared war on the United Blue Directorate. At this point the UBD began taking heavy losses. The war lasted for a period of just over four days. Outnumbered 11:1, with most of its military decimated, the United Blue Directorate accepted surrender terms from MHA and the Power Rangers and so ended the UBD part in its first war. War Reconstruction Unfortunately several top nations were completely destroyed and had to rebuilt completely. However, the UBD was highly lauded on the CN forums for their courage, honour, and dedication to their friends in BLEU. The end of the War also signals a new era for the UBD. With a massive increase in the ongoing recruitment drives, the consolidation of members into a stronger brotherhood of nations, and the amount of goodwill directed towards the UBD from the Cyberverse show that the UBD is certainly on the move. The UBD has had many trials and tribulations through its history, and though it has only recently emerged from perhaps its most precarious of positions, it only has one way to go, and that is up. Massive war reconstruction operations under the guidance of Taqoo went underway, the first four days after the war saw a massive $80,000,000 been given out as part of the reconstruction process. Estimated total reconstruction figures are estimated at $250,000,000-$300,000,000 and was delivered within 30 days after the war. UBD MDP partners GDA, who remained neutral during the war, also contributed the amount of $33,000,000 to the UBD war reconstruction. The UBD also assisted in the reconstruction of the alliance Genesis, and contributed to their reconstruction account by the amount of $27,000,000. A new charter and a new foreign affairs policy has also been rushed through parliament. Councillor and Judiciary elections saw the election of several new members to prominent posts. On the 23rd of September the United Blue Directorate was released of surrender terms and subsequently signed a PIAT with MHA, and resumed its MDPs with Genesis, PIAODPs with PUKE and LEN. Re-establishing herself By the 20th of October, the United Blue Directorate had recovered fully and gained a little on pre-war strength. The Directors have began to divert their attentions to other areas of the alliance, reforming the alliance into at least a more partially democratic alliance. The United Blue Directorate has been active in re-establishing a military presence, resume trading with BLEU members, and also in gaining new friends, particularly on the blue sphere. Bahmanis busy establishing a radio for the alliance (help is appreciated), while the Internal Affairs office is promoting internal trading and tech deals. On the 5th of November the United Blue Directorate accomplished its long standing foreign affairs goal: full BLEU membership. However, this was short lasted. On learning that BLEU had delibretly and knowingly planted a spy within Agora, the UBD withdrew from BLEU. The course of the weeks leading up to Christmas was to be harsh, the UBD cancelled its MDP with Genesis, in-house fighting, and numerous departure from prominent alliance members such as Auinur and Bahman. By December 10th, the alliance was back on its feet, preparing to gain entry into Agora, the in-house fighting had subsided and the alliance was preparing to return to its rigid government meritocracy. =Other sources= of the United Blue Directorate All treaties are available by request on the UBD forum